


明日共和国

by Lori100111100



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori100111100/pseuds/Lori100111100
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
想要到达圣罗莎，卫生队不得不穿过这片被称作熊谷的狭窄地带，为此，佩纳有些踌躇。摆在他面前的选择有两条：要么沿着熊谷下去，以最快的速度穿过森林回到城镇，彻底摆脱融雪、草甸和群星笼罩下的夜间严寒；要么沿着林线边缘继续走，放弃进入圣罗莎，以避开在森林中遭遇游击队的风险。  
佩纳本不是应该做决定的人，因为他才加入卫生队不久，毫无战场经验——甚至在踏上这片异国的土地之前，他还从未亲眼见过爬满蛆虫和苍蝇的死去的人类的腐肉。在此之前，他只是旧大陆的一个普通中产家庭的儿子，有一个名叫“哈维尔”、“佩德罗”或者“费尔南多”这样的普通名字，没什么特别的才能，在读完大学之后回到家乡，继承父亲承包运输新鲜水果的活计。直到这片土地上的人们放火烧毁了几乎所有的香蕉种植园、挖断了通往港口的铁轨，并且挥舞着拳头和铁锹，放言要占领总督府的时候，他才第一次意识到，那些他从供货商的轮船上卸下来往城里运送的东西，竟造成他所想象不出的遥远天边另一些人数百年缠绵不断的漫长苦难。  
服役的任务总是要轮到他的。报纸与电台的政治态度摇摆不定。最初，他们谴责垄断企业对海外种植园的掠夺性压迫，呼吁理性的读者们给予受害者体面慷慨的同情。不过到了后来，他们指责那群农民不光烧毁了种植园，还烧毁了旧大陆移民的房屋与商店。最后，他们痛心疾首地告知有爱国心的所有读者，那群人用不知哪里搞来的武器和弹药，肆意屠杀政府军和移民。  
他加入了援助总督政府的部队，成为了一名卫生兵。倒不是因为在媒体政治态度大转弯之后他依然持保留意见，天真地认为不应该将枪口向那群可怜人的脑袋上比划，而只是因为他的父亲稍微有那么一点人脉。“你就待在野战医院里，”父亲说，“服役期限很快就会过去的，甚至在期限之前，我们就会取得胜利。”  
他所在的小队原本有六个成员。领袖“中尉”是个郁郁寡欢的人，有一手好枪法，却被人排挤来当医生，最后死于翻越雪山时的失足，随着他掉进雪窟窿里的还有一只驮着大部分粮食和弹药的羊驼。“神父”原本确实是个神父，不过除此之外，他对任何有关过去的事情都绝口不提。他带着一本圣经，不过却从未跪下来祷告。“彼得”是个糊涂蛋，他对除了照顾人之外的事情漠不关心，神父说，如果你问他任何问题，他都会像圣彼得一样，摇着头重复三次，承认“我不知道”。“女士”是队伍里唯一的女性，她总让人叫她胡安娜。尽管中尉规定了所有人都应该有一个代号，她却并不喜欢她的代号，并且，她是个健康粗野的女人，她能一手拎起中尉，肩膀上再扛一副担架——所以没人敢提“女士”这回事，她就叫胡安娜。  
至于佩纳，当他加入小队的时候，中尉想要叫他“山狮”。那是第六个人的名字，佩纳从未见过他。神父提出了反对意见：“你不应该叫死人复活，中尉。”  
胡安娜说：“你该让这年轻人为自己起名字，毕竟他得用一辈子。”  
“一辈子？”年轻人有些疑惑，他没有说出父亲对他说的话。我想我会很快回去，他这么觉得。  
“我知道你以为这场战争很快就能结束。不过无论它结束与否，一旦你走进来，就再也甩不脱它。“神父把装满医用物资的背包塞到年轻人手上，中尉抱着手站在营帐最深处，仿佛他并不是主事的人。“相信我，小伙子，‘山狮’不是个能带来好运的名字。”  
“你们可以叫我‘佩纳’，”年轻人说，“这是我父亲给我的姓。”  
“不，这和你的真名太接近了。我知道你们所有人的名字，”中尉指指自己的脑袋，作为领袖，他是唯一知道所有人真实身份的人，“你会后悔的。”  
胡安娜搂住年轻人的肩膀，她是如此的壮实，以至于年轻人觉得她更像是一头母熊，而非一个女人。“我喜欢这个名字，”她说，“‘佩纳’、‘佩纳’，多好听的鼻音啊，多像你这头可爱的棕色卷发。”  
“谁同意把新人叫做‘山狮’的？”中尉举起手。这时候彼得把羊驼拴在帐外，躬下身子钻进来，他是个皮肤黝黑的大个子。  
没人举手。中尉看向神父，又看向新人，最后命令似的看向彼得：“彼得。”大个子好奇地打量着新人，他并不清楚现在要表决什么，不过他的中尉叫他了，于是他也举起手来。  
“加上新人，我们有三个人，你们才两个。”胡安娜用她的胸脯灼烧着佩纳的后背，佩纳浑身难受，轻声地偷偷喘气，把胸腔里的温度一股脑儿排出去。“我们还是赢了，他就叫‘佩纳’。”胡安娜宣布。  
“——妈的，该死的民主。”  
这就是佩纳成为“佩纳”的故事。直到中尉去世，佩纳才对这个名字的重要性有了些许懵懂的认识。他时常会想起中尉那张愁苦的脸歪着嘴装作自信满满的表情，想起他指指自己的脑袋。那天佩纳眯着眼睛跟在羊驼摇晃的短尾巴后三尺的距离，然后目睹它被山脉吞食进去。他想要大喊，却被一只黑色的大手捂住了嘴巴。  
“别喊，”彼得眉毛上沾满了雪花，他说，“要是雪崩，我们都得死在这里。”  
“可是中尉呢？”佩纳小声道，“他原本在羊驼前面走。”  
后来他们并没有找到中尉，或者说，曾经叫“中尉”的那具尸体。佩纳弯下腰，甚至蹲着，最后用爬行的姿势接近那座深渊。他看见刺眼阳光照耀下的雪白光辉，以及他所有的一切过往：母亲的墓碑、大学的校舍、好几层楼高的巨型货运轮船、父亲的重型卡车、农场的铁木篱笆以及差一点与他走进教堂的女友。现在他们都埋葬在了北安第斯高山柔软湿糯的白雪中，陪葬的是另外三个人的记忆以及一只羊驼与一个不愿做医生的军人。

“圣罗莎。”佩纳握住神父的手，在他的帮助下爬上这块巨石，圣罗莎城就在他们脚下森林的尽头。  
“圣罗莎，”神父重复道，“你那凶巴巴的情人应该就在那里。”  
“哪有什么情人。您可是神父，”佩纳耷拉下眉毛，“求您别这么说。”  
“他才不是神父，”胡安娜的大嗓门儿从老远的地方传过来，佩纳回头看，她正一丝不挂地蹲在水潭边擦洗身体，那丰腴的臀部在高山草甸的寒风中冻得越发紫红，“他就是个信教的疯子，老疯子。”  
尽管不太好听，但佩纳同意胡安娜的论断。神父是个彻头彻尾的疯子。中尉死的那天，他让彼得拽住绳索的一头，然后把另一头绑在自己身上，跳进山谷里寻找一切能找得到的东西：装满土豆的粮食袋、烈酒与香烟、绣着总督徽章的军帽，以及中尉的手枪。神父甚至找到了被摔死的羊驼，他差点想让彼得把羊驼也拉上去。胡安娜咒骂道：“婊子养的，谁他妈要吃羊驼肉？这老东西是想压断绳子摔下去一了百了，为中尉殉情。”  
彼得不肯向上拉。他不敢大声说话，只能晃动绳索以示抗议。捞上来的东西已经够多了，神父应该回来，他是剩下的人里最说得上话的了。几天以后，他们从雪线下来，神父依然不太说话。直到在草甸上迷失方向又冻又饿的那一夜，他才开口：“如果有那只羊驼，我们可以吃它的肉，用它的皮毛保暖。”  
两天以后的傍晚，他们遇到了“情人”。他们原本给他起的名字叫“罗莎”，因为他在被探路的彼得和佩纳捡到陷入昏死前，一直在念叨着这个名字。  
“应该是圣罗莎城，我们进山之前，反政府军正在攻打那里。”彼得说。  
“或许是他女人的名字。”佩纳蹲在那里检查伤势，“他的背受伤了，空着手弄不回去，我们需要担架。”  
彼得他环顾四周，除了发现一条拉长的血痕之外，再没发现别的人类痕迹。“你在这里守着，我回去找神父和胡安娜。”彼得把手枪也交给了佩纳。  
“我用不着这东西，”佩纳立即缩回了手，然后他顿了一下，还是接住了枪，“或许可以用来吓跑猛兽。”他解释道。  
彼得点点头，走了。佩纳把腰包和手枪在地上放好，思索着短暂集训里学会的处理伤口的步骤。罗莎的衣物很单薄，不知道是遗失了还是因为他之前待在暖和的山下。佩纳将被血粘住的外套掀起来，从破洞处撕开衬衫，用碎布先将伤者被钝器割伤流血的右臂扎紧，在他的后腰处找到了一颗子弹。不过佩纳并不清楚是否伤到了脊椎，因此不敢贸然地翻动他。佩纳甚至不确定罗莎是否还活着，因为暮色中有几只神鹫在他们上方盘旋。  
别过来，佩纳想，这里没有你们想要的。他站起来大喝，那些飞鸟却并不在乎他的反应。于是他蹲下去，捡起手枪，余光瞥见了罗莎身上的那个血洞。这是他来到这里这么久，见到的第一个或许还有救的死人。他的心中溢满了一股疯狂的豪情，一个人正在死去，而他正巧是个医生，他必须做些什么。佩纳朝天开枪，枪声将神鹫稍稍逼退，随后消散在看不见边缘的高山草甸上。佩纳从腰包里取出工具以及半小瓶烈酒，那是他从神父手里夺下的，后者时常饮用它来挑衅上帝。妈的，上帝一定恨死这瓶酒了。佩纳跪坐在罗莎身边，地上的碎石把他的膝盖硌得生疼。他拧开酒瓶，往自己喉咙里灌了一口，然后捏稳刀片和镊子。他决心要把这人从上帝手里抢回来。  
佩纳取出子弹并处理伤口后很久，他的队友们赶到了。那时他正仰面躺在罗莎身边，与天上的神鹫对视。  
“他是个造反分子。”神父看过之后立即说。一旁的佩纳见他们来了，激动地起身，被高海拔的环境搞得头晕目眩。大口呼吸镇定下来之后，佩纳与彼得一齐殷勤地将罗莎挪到简易的担架上。神父非常不满。让他更不满的是，佩纳倒光了他的酒来给造反分子消毒。  
“那又怎么样，他很英俊。看他漂亮的额头！”胡安娜每时每刻都在与神父作对，“你们想好他的名字了吗？”  
彼得同佩纳一齐将担架抬起来，“他叫罗莎。”  
“圣罗莎，”神父咕哝，“那是虔诚娴静的圣人修女的名字。而他是个造反分子。“  
“可他也是个病人，”佩纳执拗地说，他向来尊敬神父，这是他难得出言反对，“我想救他。”  
胡安娜乐得看神父被呛，添油加醋道：“躺在担架上的人，是没办法做‘造反分子’的。”  
神父深吸一口气，忽略胡安娜模仿自己说“造反分子”时的发音。他最终放弃了：“担架没法儿在森林里走，你们得在下到林线前把他救活。”  
罗莎受的伤不止后腰一处。那天晚些时候，佩纳不得不求助神父，因为后者的技术显然要更加精湛，而他自己是无论如何也没法子将罗莎胸前那些嵌入血肉的爆炸碎片和石子取出来的。先前佩纳用撕碎的衣服布料捆扎的伤口也裂开了，他们所有的绷带都给中尉赔了葬，因此神父也别无他法。“如果你想的话，就为他祈祷吧。”神父板着脸做完了所有他能做的活，丢下一句话，走出了他们所在的山洞。  
“让他透口气。”胡安娜捡拾沾满血迹的衣物和碎布，“你去睡吧，我照看他。”女人话中的两个“他”，前一个指的是神父，后一个说的是罗莎。  
佩纳点点头，他忽然想起要把枪还给彼得。胡安娜却说这把枪并不属于彼得，她断言：“这是中尉的，除了他和山狮，再也没人会用枪了。”  
“我会用一点，”佩纳说，“我以为这是彼得的枪。”  
“那你就拿着吧。一把枪在你这样的人手上，至少比在别人手上好。”胡安娜把衣物和碎布塞进彼得手里，从刚才他就一直在安静地清洗罗莎的手脚。“临睡之前——你们俩找个水潭把布洗干净，以后还有用。快出去，现在，女人得换身衣服。”  
佩纳与彼得在洞外遇见了神父，后者并不在祈祷，而是抽着香烟。“造反分子还在前往圣罗莎。”  
“什么意思？”  
“要么是他们还没把城市打下来，要么是已经打下来，把那地方当作自己的老巢。无论如何，我们不应该去那里。”  
彼得说：“我不懂军事，我去洗这些东西，你们聊。”  
佩纳其实也不懂，但他觉得神父需要一个倾诉的对象。“那么我们接下来要怎么办？”  
“我不知道。我们的长官没有了……原本的命令是去圣罗莎。”神父说这话的时候，语气显得疲惫而脆弱。他叹了口气，然后掐灭了烟头，把剩下的半截夹进随身的圣经里去。“向前走吧，先下山。该死的棕皮杂种和狗日的安第斯山。”  
神父的诅咒使佩纳再次想到了罗莎。这是个属于死人的夜晚，每个人都在被记忆折磨。佩纳听见神父的脚步渐远，在草甸深处与星空相接的地方，看到了中尉与山狮的幽灵。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
被幽灵围绕着，佩纳倚靠在山洞的石壁上。在木柴的噼啪作响声中，睡意包裹住他的脑袋，将一两丝情绪的痒动夸张为梦境。胡安娜从睡袋里面爬出来，用梦话的语气轻声说：“彼得还没回来。”  
佩纳晃晃脑袋，把盖在胸口的棉衣反手套上，稍许清醒了些。“我去找他。”他说，蹲下用柴火点燃了油灯。  
山洞被照亮了。神父蜷缩成一团，躲在斑纹动物毛皮的披风里，鼾声如雷。胡安娜伸手挡住油灯刺眼的光线，她翻坐起来，“注意安全，我可不想再去找你。”佩纳点点头，用手抹了一把脸，接着歪头看了一眼罗莎。  
“放心吧，”胡安娜轻声说，“我会照顾好你的小情人的。”佩纳提着的油灯一震，生锈的金属把手开始吱呜呜地叹息。他朝胡安娜丢去一个无奈的眼神，然后把插在腰后皮带里的手枪拿在手里。  
与胡安娜告了别，佩纳转身低下头，从狭小的山洞口钻出来，再次回到北安第斯高山的风中。他知道彼得是去找一潭湖泊，又回忆了他去时的方向，隐约记起来时遇见的一片浅滩。佩纳迈开步子，幸好在平缓的草甸上不用担心失足，他尽可能更快地向那个地方赶去。  
佩纳走出去很远才遇见彼得，甚至连那座山洞前篝火升起的烟雾，都已经被星辰稀释得看不清楚。最初佩纳以为那团黑影是什么猛兽，他从未在山地生活过，因此并不清楚附近的野生动物的习性是会被光吸引还是吓退。他有些紧张地放低重心，握紧了手枪，手指僵硬地在扳机上虚靠着，接着那团黑影说话了。“是我！”彼得挥舞手臂，喊道，“是我，佩纳！”灯光先是停住了，接着摇晃着向彼得靠近，将佩纳与他的情绪暴露无遗。  
当灯光挨到彼得面前的时候，佩纳终于看清楚了原先他以为是猛兽的东西。彼得被一只羊驼牵着，而羊驼的背上则晾着彼得拿去洗的衣服——它们摇摇摆摆，已经快被山风吹成了硬板。佩纳识趣地没有问羊驼的来历，他想，彼得自会去忏悔的，忏悔不是件很麻烦的事情，而且他们的队伍里就有神父。更何况，没有谁比他们更需要这头畜生了。  
“对了，还有些东西。”彼得将牵羊驼的缰绳交给佩纳，掏自己大衣的口袋。佩纳屏住呼吸走在羊驼边上，他又想起了它某个同类摇晃的短尾巴。佩纳长长叹息，把油灯挂在新伙伴的项圈上，拍拍它覆盖着柔软绒毛的后背，从彼得手里接过一堆零碎的东西。“这是罗莎口袋里的，交给你处理吧。”借助灯光，佩纳勉强辨认出那是一小本笔记本、一支金属盖压得凹凸不平的钢笔和一枚银质十字架。当然是放回去了，他想。不过，或许是羊驼的腥臊味太重，也可能是因为被风干的衣物脆生生放不了东西，佩纳应了一声，最后将笔记本、钢笔和十字架装进了自己的裤兜。  
后半夜落了一阵急雨，在那之前，他们回到了山洞中的营地。神父已经醒了，他坐在火堆边的折叠凳上，膝头放着圣经，就着亮光把压扁的烟头重新搓圆。见到佩纳与彼得，他有些欣喜地点头，“你们再不回来，那女人非得拔光我的胡子。”他确实有一把好看的胡须，佩纳想。接着神父看见了跟在后面棉花似的白乎乎的动物，急雨将羊驼打得全身湿透，它安静地让男人们把它身上的负重抢救进洞，自己悠哉地舔食着洞壁上的植物。  
“上帝保佑，真是一头好畜生。”神父很喜欢，抬起手想要触摸它的绒毛，却又放弃，转而搔起自己的下巴。彼得憨厚地笑了，他很高兴自己做了件对的事。  
佩纳与他们告别，向山洞深处去，留下彼得与神父小声讨论关于宽恕偷窃者的问题。他并非狂热的信徒，但也不像马克思主义者那样对神圣的存在一概否认。如果能与女友走下去的话，佩纳并不介意让上帝见证他们的爱情。不过他已经抛下她乘上了赴前线的船，母亲留下的圣像牌也一直收藏在壁炉后，他与上帝的缘分似乎是就这样了。佩纳一手抱着从羊驼背上卸下来的东西，一手抄进裤兜，去捞那枚拴在皮绳上的十字架，顺便与抱膝打瞌睡的胡安娜问好。  
“感谢上帝，你们回来了。”她尝试压低嗓门儿，但表情依然夸张，笑起来眼角和额头的皱纹深得像峡谷。“快看看吧，你的情人一切都好，都会打呼噜呢。”胡安娜邀功似的蹦起来，这段时间里，她把能找到的一切结实和柔软的东西都收集起来，为罗莎垒了张像床铺的东西，佩纳在里头发现了自己的背包和总督政府发的他仅试穿过的蓝地滚金边军装。  
在佩纳的脸上捏了一把，胡安娜很是满意，她将这作为此前忙碌的小小报偿。她接过那些衣服，用嘴唇抿着一角把它们叠好，轻轻放在罗莎的床头，接着冲佩纳眨眨眼，解释说“征用”了他的换洗衣服给“情人”穿，然后飞快地道了晚安。佩纳被胡安娜逗得有些不知所措，他在原地站了一会儿，忽然意识到自己对这位中年女人的了解，除了略显过分的热情之外，几乎一无所知。  
胡思乱想并没有持续多久。佩纳清清嗓子，借着油灯的光线，找到了另一只折叠凳，放在罗莎的身边。佩纳再一次感受那枚十字架的温润触感，他将它拿到光下。柔和反光的边缘，晦暗的黑色锈痕昭示了它经历的岁月。佩纳想起神父说“为他祈祷”，可佩纳确实并不擅长做这件事。如果上帝问起来，你为什么这么执着要救这个男人——他该怎么回答？因为慈悲、因为怜悯、因为爱与您的旨意教导我们应当同情？要么干脆承认占有欲的罪恶，承认苦捱了许久，他只是想要做一些事情，随便什么事情，来遣散烦闷罢了。又或者说是因为自负，为了获得忤逆命运的快感？毕竟这是很艰难的一段日子。  
佩纳放弃了祈祷。  
如果上帝的意志已经确定了，那么像他这样的人又能改变什么呢？佩纳站起来，将皮绳绕在罗莎的腕上，把十字架放进后者发汗冰凉的手心。动作过程中，他始终避让着眼神，不敢直视罗莎的脸庞，尽管这确实是他遇见的第一个革命军，他理应好好辨认他，这片土地上好吃懒做、穷凶极恶、梦想着享有特权的刁民中的一个。  
但是他不敢。佩纳害怕的是，或许他会发现，到最后，无论是政府军还是革命军，谁都没有长着恶魔的可怖犄角。

几天后佩纳做了一个梦。他梦见自己在旱林中央一湾泉水边的树下乘凉，周围有各种奇花开放。睡梦中他听见了枪声，枪声从四处传来，他想起了自己的同伴，于是他吼叫着提醒他们，想让他们从睡眠中醒来。接着他看见了人，那些人头戴高高的帽子，脚蹬绒皮长靴，手上握着来复枪。他听见了同伴的哀嚎，他愤怒地朝那些帽子扑过去，紧接着，他看见手持猎枪的人惊恐的眼神。那人长着中尉的脸，而他自己，则长着动物的粗短尖利的爪。  
醒来后佩纳有些失望，因为他并没有真的变成一只生有利爪的动物，不然的话，他就可以一头扎进近在脚下的森林中，再也他妈的不出来。  
这段时间里，罗莎有时会醒过来。他不开口，只是平静地观察周围。神父叮嘱所有人别露出正脸，不然，将来迟早有一天，会被这忘恩负义的造反崽子找上门来。除了神父自己，别的人都没有将这话放在心上。胡安娜自然是带头的那个，她闲下来时会一边给羊驼梳毛一边和他说话。彼得则在缝补衣物时坐在罗莎身边，两人安静得连气都不喘，只能听见棉线穿过布料的几声轻响。佩纳则趁罗莎不注意的时候，看过了笔记本里的内容。开始他并不懂得那些字母的含义，到后来，他则用那只钢笔在烟盒背面记下了上面所有的内容，记到最后，那只钢笔已然干涸了墨水，佩纳便只能用金属尖在纸盒上刻下划痕。笔记本是从前后分别往中间写的，那中间还空着许多页，有待时间将它们填满。佩纳拼读那些字母，心中有了一个猜想。这猜想让他手指麻木，钢笔盖几次跌落，在碎石上摔出了不属于原主人的新的痕迹。佩纳心疼地将笔盖捡起，徒劳地用指腹摩擦划痕，最后将钢笔旋上，连同笔记本，塞进了罗莎重新换上的原本穿着的外套口袋里。佩纳抬眼看了一眼罗莎的脸，透过结痂的疤痕依稀能分辨出本来的容貌。他连忙收回视线，确认了十字架吊坠安放在罗莎胸前的口袋中，紧贴着心脏。他恢复得很好，佩纳想，或许离别的时候快要到了。  
转身逃出帐篷，佩纳遇见了神父。他正坐在帐篷对面的草地上，擦拭一杆猎枪。“它很漂亮，像个古董。”佩纳说。  
神父伸出手被佩纳拽着站起来，他点点头：“我也算个古董了。”  
佩纳失语，他只能走在前头，登上高处观望他们将要去的地方。“我也不同意去圣罗莎。下面有片森林，而我们只有四个人，两杆枪。”  
“我知道。可是我们不能再在山上游荡了，而且这就是原本的命令。”  
“太冒险了。我们甚至不知道政府军是否还在那里。”  
“这他妈是战争！冒险，当然得冒险，不然呢？呆在鸟不拉屎的山区玩荒野生存游戏？”神父舒了口气，他停顿片刻，冷静了下来，“算起来，我们已经多久没见到人了？除了你们的玩具，那个罗莎。我都快忘记了上帝长什么样子。”  
佩纳本能地对这句话感到不适，他下意识地想要反驳，并且发自内心地不想遇见任何人。革命军也好、政府军也好，他觉得只要自己没有看见鲜血，就没有任何人死去。嘿，这是逃避，佩纳对自己说。后来佩纳还是同意与神父一起越过林线看看，但只是探路，他强调。神父劝说佩纳回到帐篷把手枪拿上，理由是或许会遇见野兔。  
佩纳只能妥协。与在下风口做饭的胡安娜和彼得打过招呼，他重新掀开帐篷的帘门，低下头钻进去。再抬起头，罗莎赤着脚站在床边，凝视着他的眼睛。佩纳动动嘴唇，没想好该说什么。  
罗莎先开口了：“谢谢。”他说。佩纳挠挠头发，胡乱地笑。这是他第一次看清“罗莎”瞳孔的颜色。他的声音比佩纳想象中要柔软。  
“罗莎”蹲下去将布鞋穿上，尽管伤口还未痊愈，但他迫切地要回去。在起身的时候，他看见了佩纳的那件军装。蓝色是庄园主身上丝绒的颜色，金色则是他们鞭子上镶嵌的装饰。“罗莎”重新看向佩纳，这一回，佩纳沉默地与他对视。

“或许是我看上去像个坏人。总之事情就是这样，”佩纳龇牙咧嘴地看神父为他缝合左腿的枪伤，“枪在他手上，不过我们会找回来的，大概。”  
“没人在乎枪。”神父胡乱打了个结，这光线实在是太暗了，就算彼得已经把灯提到了他跟前，却依然看不清楚。“你现在知道了，造反派都是白眼狼。”  
“好吧，好吧。”佩纳答应道。  
胡安娜坐在床上，她看上去比佩纳更郁闷，止不住地叹气。而彼得一声不吭，给神父递剪子和碎布。还好之前把布条都洗干净了，佩纳庆幸。看着神父将布条一圈圈缠住他的小腿，佩纳耸耸肩：“现在大家都在，我们可以表决：留在山上，还是去圣罗莎？”  
没人回答。彼得提醒说，就算决定下山，你也没法儿跟着走。佩纳开玩笑道他可以骑着羊驼，却并没有人笑。  
两天以后，佩纳终于能够连蹦带跳地走路。他们更加接近林线了，日落时分，他们停在了接近一片水潭的巨石附近。神父搀扶着佩纳登上巨石，他们最终还是下定决心向那座以圣修女为名的城市前进。佩纳想的是，接下来他们将走入战火，与形形色色的数不尽的人们相遇，但愿上帝只让他做一个半路出家的医生，但愿别去考验他所坚信的东西，但愿别让他遇见“罗莎”。为此，他愿意信一回上帝。


	3. Chapter 3

火烧起来了，浓烟裹挟着灰烬升腾向天空，再飘落回地上。修女罗莎预见了她的死亡，她说，人子之死的一千六百一十七年后，她将终得到祂身边。而在那一天，八月二十四日，将有玫瑰花瓣从天上坠落。自此以后三百年，以玫瑰一词命名的城市从山巅蔓延到雨林，所有名叫“罗莎”的城市都在怀念一场花雨。  
或许时候终于到了，这灰烬就是干枯皱巴的花瓣。佩纳按动沉重的压杆，装满好几桶井水，最后用橡胶管里淌出的余水洗干净指缝间的青苔和铁锈，灰烬落上他的手臂。佩纳没有将它拂去，而是吹出一口气，让它悠悠地在空中荡起，然后歪斜着落入井中。他甩甩手，然后在裤腿上擦干水珠，慢吞吞提起两桶水，走了两步又放弃，将一桶水丢在原地，倾斜着身子，摇摇晃晃地穿过后院的花园，回到屋里去。在这过程中，又有几片灰烬撞上他的胳膊和脸。  
大厅里面，神父在为女眷讲经。到这时候，已经没人顾得上男女之防了，因此园丁和管事们也聚集进来，倚坐在雕花格落地窗沿上，贴在壁上的靴根把半白的石灰墙踩得斑斑驳驳。贵妇穿着最庄重的深色礼服端坐在丝绒小凳上，手中攥紧念珠，头纱垂到地上。没有念珠的女佣则跪在地上，十指交叉，瞻仰圣像般目视神父的方向。  
佩纳将水桶放在墙角，贴着最边缘的地方进来，“食物和药品都准备好了吗？”他走到一个管事身边，问道。  
“是，是，都在那边。”管事漫不经心，用手随便指了个方向，他并不是很想受这个外乡人的派遣。况且，神父在讲圣塞巴斯蒂安的故事，战争与反抗让他热血沸腾。“他被罗马皇帝的乱箭射死却毫不屈服，他是战士的主保人。”神父说道。  
佩纳对这个故事并不感兴趣，只是在听见神父说那战士被绑在十字架上，胸前被无数弓箭洞穿的结局，想象起那些血洞、组织、坏死的肉块和箭头的铜锈，牙根一酸。佩纳向来觉得别人的痛苦要远比自己的真实，就算在上山的时候也一样。因为当那些降临到自己身上的时候，就不再是痛苦了。那些会成为一场美妙的受难，佩纳想。  
神父当然不会同意佩纳的想法，幸好他也不能从佩纳因劳累而微张的唇上读出这些离经叛道的东西。“我们先休息一会儿。那么，在此期间，是否有人愿意帮助我的朋友呢？”佩纳从大厅里退出，听见神父道，“他在与那群反政府强盗的战争中受了伤。”  
佩纳从神父的用词中听出了几分微妙的揶揄，不过无论如何，他是绝不会拒绝帮助的。在自告奋勇前来的男人们和几位女佣的协助下，效率得到了很大的提升。他们迅速地弄来了水、被褥、武器和更多的粮食，这一切都堆在大厅外的一扇被攀援植物和巨大芭蕉叶遮蔽的小门前。一个园丁将门踹开了，空气流通的一瞬间，地下室发霉的苦臭味灌满了佩纳的鼻腔。他请园丁掌火进去点燃上世纪初建造房屋时配备的油灯，打开几处隐蔽的通风天窗，然后走下两级台阶伸头进去望了望，拜托女佣把里头拾掇干净。这并非只是为女人们与将军的体面考虑，尽管佩纳承认，他确实是用这理由来说服总管获得许可的，不过最重要的是，霉菌、昆虫和老鼠容易引起生病，而他不知道他们得在下面待多久。  
女佣们的动作很麻利。一刻钟后，她们就扫干净了灰尘和蛛网，甚至在离通风口最近、空气最好的地方，用窗帘围出了一块隐蔽的区域，供女人们休息。神父告知所有人到地下室去，他将在那里为他们继续讲经，这时候外头的枪声已经可以用耳朵听见了。  
接着“将军”从盘旋的楼梯上挪下来。将军有着浑圆的肚皮和一双大手，随时随地都穿着裁缝为他量身定制的腰围放大款蓝色军装，一顶军帽下面永远是捉摸不定的神情。佩纳不知道他的名字和职务，但神父这么叫，他也跟着学。这座大宅是将军的财产，因此，他低下头向将军问好。  
将军没有看见佩纳的动作。他向神父画了个十字，然后快速迈下最后几级台阶，向他的情妇走去。戴着绒布手套的手指拂过剑柄后，将军拽下手套夹在腋下，用指尖触摸女人垂在肩上的发丝，将它们在指上揉搓缠绕。佩纳隐隐地对将军年轻时的风流岁月心领神会。他提议让女士先进去，接着是老人，还好夫人生前没有留下子嗣，因此佩纳不需要考虑安顿小孩的事情。  
最后留在外面的是男人。总管脸色铁青地清点人数，其实根本不用细数，目测就能知道，地下室里头最多只能再塞进剩下一半的男人。风变大了，甚至开始下起了细雨。  
在圣罗莎，下雨是一件很寻常的事，但今天的雨中夹杂着灰烬。将军与女人已然站立在那里，他们没有亲吻，没有拥抱，只是互相凝视并且交换着呼吸。总管最终还是介入了，他说完之后，女人主动牵起男人的手，向他们即将寄身的鼠洞过来，她紫黑色的天鹅绒长裙上粘满了穿堂风带来的树叶与尘土。  
佩纳为他们让出位置，因为这扇门并不宽敞，而将军显然需要深吸一口气才能钻进去。可事不随人愿。将军的帽子被门框挡住了，而腰间的长剑则撞击在墙壁上。女人在里面劝说她的爱人摘下帽子，她因紧张而发红的脸颊上满是雨水。快过来，一低头就能过来了，她说，脱下你的帽子，再把剑交给我。  
将军神经质地搓动他的双手，最后下定了决心。“不，克里斯蒂娜·何塞·赫尔曼，亲爱的克里斯蒂娜，我不会摘下我的剑和帽子。”他说。  
将军离开之后，克里斯蒂娜很快就止住了哭泣。她让人将迎风的那几扇天窗关上，防止雨打进来扑灭灯火。那叫将军的胖子带走了几乎所有的男人，几个女佣嚷着说自己有力气能徒手掐死一只鸡，于是将军也让她们跟着。佩纳把这些人送到正门前，那里已经近得看得清街垒的顶端和房屋墙壁上的红色油漆。回到老鼠洞，佩纳将木门反锁上，确保外面的芭蕉叶将它遮得严严实实。坐在靠近门口的干草堆上，耳朵贴着墙壁，佩纳听见隆隆的枪炮沿着土地与墙壁传递过来，已经被削弱得只能像蚊蝇般轻颤他的耳膜。到底是歌声占据了上风。神父带领大家吟唱完一首赞美上帝的诗歌，继续讲经，他坐在光线最明亮的位置，脸上的阴影勾勒出他紧缩的眉头和粗糙打结的胡须。

火烧了三天。灰烬甚至穿过植物叶片间的缝隙，从天窗钻进来，落在佩纳手里。他们想毁掉所有的契约，神父解释道，房屋、土地、财富，他们想将我们存在的历史完全抹去，用火。  
“可是这一块灰烬，”佩纳将它小心翼翼地展平在手心给对方看，声音轻到几乎不需要声带的振动：“你看，这上面是诗。”  
“因此他们将失败，”神父说，“士兵和农夫可以建立一个国家，但也将亲手毁掉它。”  
但是现在正在毁灭的是我们，年轻女人说。就在刚才，那群农夫将刺刀伸进天窗里，从枪膛里钻出来的子弹擦过她的身侧，在墙壁上凿出痕迹，最终弹射到地上。他们的粮食还有，但水已经见底了。焦虑和烦躁使他们喝更多的水，也更多次排泄。最初，女人们用窗帘将自己围起来，甚至用随身香水去掩盖气味。到后来，用裙角遮住身体便足够了，因为谁也没有力气去做多余的事。  
“他们很快就会找到这里，宅子就那么大。”  
“愿他们找到我们！这里有老鼠，它会咬掉我们的脚趾。”  
“我听说，他们要砍掉所有贵族的脑袋，或者把他们吊在路灯上。”  
“别傻了，娜迪亚，你又不是贵族。”  
穿长裙的女人们惊惶地抬头，克里斯蒂娜站起来，她说，“好哇，你们可以现在逃走。正好给我们这些将死之人留点清净。”  
女佣说：“趁他们还没来，我们可以全都逃走。”可没人愿意先去把门打开。  
“我们有武器。”那也仅是一柄装饰用的燧发火枪。  
“我找到了铁钳，还有园艺剪刀。”可他们有的是步枪。·  
有人总结：”我们都要死了。”  
“……但我们不是士兵，我从没有杀过人。”  
“我也没有。”  
“那你去吧，去投降。让他们把你抓住，像操母狗那样操你的下面。去吧，做一个勇敢的婊子。”  
刚说完话的女人穿着粗气，她把脏污的裙角扎在腰上，挥舞双手冲那些人喊。神父咳嗽了一声，“省点力气。”  
“上帝啊……我们要怎么办？”克里斯蒂娜问。问出这句话后，那些女人的争吵都停止了，“农民们攻进来了，他……他们……”  
让我们祈祷。神父斩钉截铁地说。

佩纳是在围城的半天前进入城市的，那是大概五天以前。为他们带路的是一支从林中回来的散兵。“山上太冷，山下又太热。”那中间一个金发的大个子抱怨道，他习惯性走得很快，然后又意识到不妥，用夸张的手势掩饰窘迫，等佩纳一瘸一拐地跟上。在他们身后，胡安娜和炊事兵有说有笑，彼得在帮助推动板车。神父走在前头，仿佛上帝已经用凡人难以聆听的圣音为他指明了方向。  
佩纳很久没有听见旧大陆的口音。口音没法儿骗人。尽管佩纳从不去窥探他战友们的秘密，但他们对当地方言的熟稔做不了假，他们的舌头根本没办法发出旧大陆的音节，他们的脚被这片山脉绊住了，他们的喉咙唱不出一首没被山鹰听过的歌。因此，当这个名叫史蒂夫·墨菲的士兵摊着手承认自己蹩脚的土话水平时，佩纳竟对他产生了一种离奇的亲近感。他们从外皮焦糊的高山土豆说到旧大陆西海岸的沙滩浴场，从大学期末考试说到纵贯南北的大河与中西部的荒野，尽情地用别人听不懂的隐喻，咒骂难抽的香烟、咒骂恼人的蚊虫和吸血的水蛭、咒骂上峰毫无章法的指挥，骂累了之后，轻拍对方的肩膀，回忆起故乡柔软的细草与金色平静的天际线。  
墨菲将他们送到被称为城区的地方，在那里，坑坑洼洼的土路逐渐被规整的石阶所代替，墨菲说，穿过这些房屋，就能看见市中心的广场。佩纳与士兵们挥手作别，接着战争在他的面前浓墨重彩地铺陈开来。  
五天后革命军的枪声逼近他与神父所躲藏的地下室，胡安娜与彼得在城市的边缘生死未卜，佩纳在脱水的晕眩中，反复咀嚼和悔恨当初草率的告别。  
墨菲和他的队伍现在在哪里？他们是否加入了与敌人的战斗？或许敌人当着他们的面，点燃他们的房屋与旗帜，用尿和硫磺污损他们牺牲战友的脸庞，把猩红色的涂料泼洒向油画、雕像和鲜花。而甜蜜的死亡总在残忍的苟延残喘之后姗姗来迟。佩纳在那所被当作医院的大宅中，曾见过正值青年的人们眼神中光芒的转瞬破灭，另一些则平静地日渐褪色。那些仍未死心的，则换回他们缀满徽章的蓝色军装，不告而别，回到上帝注视下曾经毁灭罗马城的尼禄的大火中去。  
再后来，他们连那座大宅都抛弃了。佩纳试图眺望那里，也试图打听胡安娜和彼得的消息，最终一无所获。他还是流落到了这里，并且将在惊惶和缺水中煎熬。当神父他们开始祈祷的时候，佩纳的大脑终于支撑不住回忆，他只能任由幻觉主宰身体，陷入脱水带来的癔症。  
一开始，他仍是那只生有利爪的山地熊。奔跑着，奔跑着，山地熊的灵魂飘起来，落在一个叫“佩纳”的人类身体里头，他看见自己被神鹫肢解。他看见它们伸缩脖子吞食他的肉块，衔走他的眼珠，用他的骨头筑巢。其中的一个叼起他的头颅，在天上盘旋。  
然后有人来了，那人在他无头的骨骸边愤怒地吼叫，像美洲豹那样地吼叫。他用枪打那些猛禽，等它们摔落下来，就踩它们的脖子，折断它们的喙，将它们的翅膀扯碎，直到叼着他的那东西仓皇松口。坠落，佩纳感觉到自己在坠落，高山稀薄的空气使他呼吸困难，尽管他的喉咙早已与气管和肺永别。最后他躺在那里，他看见泥土向自己逼近，在土地与六尺高的天空的夹缝间，那人跳下来，胸膛贴着骨骸的胸膛，亲吻他干瘪残破的嘴唇。  
接着泥土与天空一瞬间消失，佩纳被光线唤醒。他听不见声音，只是盯住那扇他亲手锁起来的门。它的四角透出越来越多的白光，越来越亮，越来越亮，直到黑暗整个儿倒下来。掺和着猩红的光撑破门框，灰色的幽灵侵入进来，就像猛禽扑向它们的猎物。  
万岁！共和国万岁！共产主义万岁！那些神鹫叫喊。他们端着步枪，让老鼠洞里的这些人与他们一齐重复这些音节。于是除了穿着蓝色军装的，剩下的人都被赦免了。佩纳被他们架着拖进花园，丢弃在一面同样泼满红色的墙壁前，只是那红色涂料逐渐变得暗红，并且有铁锈般的气味。佩纳跪在跪着的蓝色的人群中，用勉强恢复的听力，听见了女人们的哭喊。


	4. Chapter 4

奥拉西奥·卡里略上校坐在战后的街垒顶上，嚼着烟草，看士兵们把解放者雕像的头颅砍下来。  
两天前的那场雨已经停了，圣罗莎城一夜之间进入了旱季。尽管雨停了，但气温丝毫未降，只不过是从湿热的熏蒸转入炙烤罢了。卡里略把帽子夹在腋下，用手肘擦干汗水，他没有一时不在想念北方的海风。这时候押送俘虏的队伍从雕像下经过，上校看着他的士兵们在广场尽头辟出一片空地，背着手牢牢钉在地上组成人墙，把看热闹的当地居民挡在了外面。  
解放者的大披风下头，几个穿蓝衣服的跪地痛哭起来。骑在西蒙·玻利瓦尔脖子上的士兵冲他们大笑，说话咿咿呀呀像在表演喜剧：“解放者已经死啦，只用一刀，沙——他的青铜脑袋里空空如也！”  
妈的，忘恩负义、死基佬、狗娘养的、棕皮鬼、猿猴——腿上拴着绳子的俘虏们骂道，哄笑着的士兵们则挥舞着拳头和枪杆，将这些话统统回敬过去，威胁要把俘虏们的脑袋也揪下来，看看那里头是不是也和他们伟大的解放者一样。双手被束缚住的俘虏们发怒跳起来，用身体向嘴里不干净的士兵撞去。人群发现了这里的骚动，于是拥挤着欢呼着挤到这边。端着枪走在最后的那个矮壮士兵大喝一声，用枪管抵着那些跪在地上的俘虏们的后背，让他们继续往前走，“雕像，只是雕像而已，把跪拜留给上帝吧。”  
卡里略对这句话很是欣赏，他向来认为雕像的唯一用处就是被人砸烂，尽管总的来说，他对一百多年前的那位解放者没有恶意，也并无好感。一百多年已经足够漫长了，而那些白天寄居在笔记本中，深夜才将他吵醒的旧日鬼魂们，当他们诅咒世人的时候，根本想不起这个锈迹斑斑的古老姓名。  
眯着眼睛分辨出那些拱火闹事的年轻人中并没有自己的属下，卡里略便也懒得去管。风卷着灰烬，空气中的焦糊味盖住了烟草的香气，反而酝酿出一股腥臭。清理街垒的女人们像秃鹫似的随风而至，她们提着水桶，牵着牲口，把家具的板材和皮质的坐垫从城市的残骸上卸下来，叫牲口驮走，再泼水弄干净硝石污染的地面，好让原本定在后天的集市能照常举行。她们叫嚷着要卡里略让出位置，然后争抢起一把瘸了腿的椅子。  
卡里略被吵闹声弄得头大，向地上唾一口吐掉烟草渣，抓住帽子从街垒上跳下来。他已经不再年轻，落下的冲击力让他差点摔了一跤。上校把帽子扣在头上，视线遂被帽檐挡住了一半，因此又将帽子夹回了腋下。尽管并不实用，但这是顶漂亮的军帽，那上面黄色的穗状镶边让卡里略想起了夕阳下那片名叫“灵魂”的平静海湾。在他四处出卖劳力赚取进入教会学校的花费的那段时光里，那样浓稠的黄色代表着白天港口驼夫辛劳的结束，也代表着在邮局守夜和抄写工作的开始。在战争年代，到了卡里略这样的年纪，成为上校并不是件什么了不得的事情。只要同辈人死得多了，晋升总是会轮得到你的。只要你足够幸运，只要你足够不幸地活得比所有人都久，你也会得到这样一顶绣着徽章的帽子。在这座群山环抱的国家里，有的是“将军”、“总督”、“省长”、“总统”甚至“国王”，有的是活了一把年纪的胆小鬼，更有的是血气上涌自命不凡的骗子，最后的那些则是挥舞着锄头扫帚加入他们的队伍，为谎言和虚伪建构起来的乌托邦赌上全部的傻蛋。卡里略抬头望向解放者折断的脖颈，在视野更远处，山峦割开苍穹与大地，生硬地像刀的锋刃。  
所有的俘虏都已经被带到了广场尽头的墙壁前。最初攻下“将军”宅邸的几个人动用私刑处死了一些人，惹得上面大为光火，再三重申必须要先行审判再进行处决。于是审判开始了，卡里略拨开人群，侧着身子来到人墙前，让士兵放他过去。  
罗德里格·冈萨雷斯准将早已习惯这下属的自由散漫，只是扫了卡里略一眼。他向来认为，只要有能力和忠诚，纪律便是最无足轻重的事情。审判并不长，粗略地陈述过总督政府的罪恶、驳斥了近来国际报纸上夸张的新闻后，准将转而为他名为审判的演讲做了一个精彩的终结。“……我们离明日的共和国更近一步了。一切被贬抑的自由都将反抗，革命者的鲜血将以压迫者的来偿还。”他示意脱帽为既往牺牲的先驱们致哀，然后重新扶正军帽，从一边退出舞台。  
就在准将原本所在的地方，行刑队无遮拦地肃立于广场中央。在人们屏息的注视中，穿蓝衣的失败者们被解下了枷锁，面对黑洞洞的枪口和远处围观的市民短暂回忆过自己的一生，然后听令转过身去跪下，闭上眼睛，或者硬挺着脖子，倔强地睁大双眼。在命运的威逼下，留恋人世已经是他们所能做出的最大反抗。恐惧是无比正常的事情，因为唯独死亡是人无法预演的意外。行刑队长用脚踢着可怜虫们的膝盖，叫他们把间距挪开，这样收尸人的板车只用径直推一趟便好。拴着绳子的俘虏们不顾天气的炎热，乱哄哄挤在一起，仿佛这样便能让自己缩小成一粒灰尘，在风的救助下逃逸出去。  
卡里略对行刑无甚兴趣，冈萨雷斯对他老同学的心思了如指掌。当他们认识的时候，未来的上校还是个从泥里滚出来的愣头青，穿着一双灰乎乎的胶底鞋，坐在他斜前方的位置上。从那时起卡里略就习惯性抿着唇，给人一种死板刻薄的感觉，说起话来则上半身前倾，眉毛皱起，眼神从眉骨的阴影下面直勾勾看着对方。冈萨雷斯觉得，这种眼神应该属于一头斑豹，而非一个搬运工或者抄写匠。在最初认识的时候，冈萨雷斯没少被这种眼神勾起怒气，而两人也没少用拳头互相招呼。而后来，直到卡里略不告而别退学离开之前，他们都还算是不错的朋友。卡里略喜欢神学课，但是却因为超过了年纪没办法参加声乐班，而且，清晨和傍晚都是他去码头搬货的时间。文法和写作是冈萨雷斯的专长，他时常被安排朗读自己的作文。卡里略则擅长历史，但他很是讨厌教这门课的修士，因此从不在课堂上发言。算术课是所有人的受难之日，冈萨雷斯常趁秃头修士演算的时候观察其他学生的样子，正是因为这个，他发现了卡里略在桌洞里誊写书信的秘密，而当邮局清闲没有任务的时候，放空的卡里略就会像现在这样，脊背挺得笔直，两肩却耷拉下来。  
冈萨雷斯不觉得在观看行刑的时候回忆过去是一件过于冷酷的事情，毕竟他已经提前为这些畜生们进行了人道主义的判决。他唯一做得不够完善的事情就是没有再为他们找上一个神父，因为在这年头，神父们更愿意关起门来在教堂里念经，他们是不可能也没那个胆子走上战场的。不过嘛，冈萨雷斯想，就算让他们做了临终告解，这群刽子手们也不可能穿过那扇窄门的。因此，连这一点不完善也显得无足轻重了。  
准将满意地听着行刑队在指挥者下令后同时开枪，整齐地像是只用了一发子弹。所有的尸体一齐向前扑到，谦卑而赤诚地以亲吻大地的姿态结束，同样整齐地只发出一声闷响。怀着这样的好心情，他准备让自己干脆做一天善人。冈萨雷斯走到解放者雕像的基座下，拍拍躲在人群视线死角处的卡里略，后者才从重伤离恢复过来没多久，并且此时已经百无聊赖了。因此准将打算放他回去休息，当然，如果对方能象征性地对自己的演讲表达赞美就更好了。  
又两声枪响过去了，收尸人的板车在广场上又转了两圈，冈萨雷斯依然没等到卡里略打招呼之外的第二句话。他手扶着后腰，歪着头吞下一丁点的失落，最终决意将每日善行做下去。“你的脸色绿得像发了瘟的狗，”准将说道，“快滚吧。”  
卡里略欣然领命，他确实想回到他的帐篷里补上一觉，尽管他清楚地知道，甜蜜的酣睡绝不会比死亡更早到来。他以平常的速度经过俘虏们的身边，这时一个小贼在偷窃钱袋的时候被市民发现，慌不择路地逃进广场上来，引起了一阵骚乱。士兵揪住小贼的领子，威胁说要把他丢到刑场上去，与此同时，行刑队又带走了一列俘虏，只剩下不到原来一半的人了。

佩纳被丢在广场的地上，晒得滚烫的石头烧灼着他的大腿和臀部，这让他似乎闻到了焦糊的味道。他揉揉眼睛，将眼眵和汗水抹掉，看见了前面墙壁上喷溅上的暗红色的血迹。佩纳明白接下来将要发生的事：他将收到一颗漂亮的子弹，然后成为几个月后父亲从邮箱中取出、撕开信封，并最终握在手里的一枚肮脏狗牌。他并不清楚为何行刑地点从花园改到了这里，不过女人们不在场或许更好。更何况，骰子不再滚动，结局已经定好，地点换到哪里又有什么区别呢。  
按照指令佩纳必须正跪，不过腿上的伤让他很难做出这个动作。边上的伙伴伸出手肘让他扶着，佩纳这时才发现，这人竟是神父，而他也在不知什么时候换上了蓝色镶金边的军装。  
“紧张吗？”佩纳没话找话，好像这样就能回到林线上面看落日的那些日子。检查的革命派军人背着手从他们与墙壁之间走过，确认无误，时候终究是到了。  
神父如实回答：“我是第一次死。”  
号令、立正、转身、跺脚、枪举起、上膛——佩纳道：“真巧，我也是。”  
神父被佩纳逗笑了。他摇摇头，轻轻地念起一句经文：“我儿，不要与他们同行一道，禁止你脚走他们的路……”念到这里，他忽然不再跪着，而是用手撑地，接着按在佩纳的肩膀上站起身子，最后昂着头，转向人群和他们后面教堂的方向：“因为他们的脚奔跑行恶；他们急速流人的血，好像飞鸟，网罗设在眼前仍不躲避……这些人埋伏，是为自流己血，蹲伏，是为自害己命……”  
佩纳用尽全力使自己不去转身看他——神父念经文的声音离他很远——议论、争执、詈骂、枪托撞在人的身上、骨头折断、欢呼、诅咒——佩纳努力睁开眼睛看向地面，他以为刚才关于神父的一切依然是他癔症的一部分，而只要他不去看，只要他能够醒来，只要他醒来，就算枪声立即响起——  
然后枪声果然到来。只一声，佩纳料想这些枪只用一声便能杀死这么些人，多么惊人的发明啊。他是在梦中、还是现实？好吧，他已经不在乎了。  
他正巧想见母亲很久了。  
佩纳闭上眼睛，扑向广场的石板，他知道那上面很烫。

卡里略原本并没有发现佩纳。  
他先是在观察那个闯入广场的小贼，接着，与其他所有人一样，将目光锁在那个上了年纪的俘虏身上，看他从位置上站起来，梦游似地走到广场正中央，扯着嗓子念《箴言》里的经文。  
“……我呼唤，你们不肯听从，我伸手，无人理会。反轻弃我一切的劝戒，不肯受我的责备……”他继续朗声道，一时竟没有人敢上前阻止。“……你们遭灾难，我就发笑；惊恐临到你们，我必嗤笑……” 终于，在不知谁发出的一声叹息中，行刑队长用枪托击向那老人的腰腹，使他发不出声，再用脚踢他的腘窝，逼迫他跌倒地上，趁着他嗤笑出声之前，用一颗子弹结束了他的布道。  
云头上的忽然落下来，仿佛是雨季最后的一声哀鸣。刚才的枪声，抑或是惊下雨滴的滚雷——那声音消散之后，卡里略才认出了这颗破损头颅的主人，他是在林线上面曾经捞过他一条命的敌人中的一个。行刑暂时停止了，连同那个倒霉的小贼，所有人都在等待冈萨雷斯准将的命令。准将铁青着脸色，雨水将他头上的发蜡溶化，几绺黑色的头发扎进了他的眼睛。  
卡里略并不在意准将的命令，他已经获准离开。但一个想法使他慢下了脚步。既然那个“神父”在这里，那个小队的其他人呢？答案显而易见。他们已经乘着那辆板车，长眠在教堂后面的大坑中，等候他们的神父将与他们团聚。  
急雨停得很快，还未急将地面全部沾湿。它的到来和离去显得如此巧合和戏剧化，市民们显然认为里面有上帝的神力。一些人开始拨念珠，另一些则划起了圣号。卡里略最后一次扫视广场，他决定要离开了。然而就在视野边缘最不显眼的地方，一个身影与久远记忆中的重合，后者倒在地上，蜷缩着身体，有一个士兵正在探他的鼻息。卡里略认得出他肉桂色的皮肤与蜷曲的头发。  
一刻钟以后，上校回到了位于一所废弃小学校的驻地，用脚踢开铸铁的大门。因为之前与准将的争执，更因为背着这个家伙走了一路，他只能大口大口地呼吸，脸涨得通红。鉴于之前冈萨雷斯说他的脸绿的像条狗，因此卡里略想，现在的自己看上去应该既红又绿——和魔鬼没有两样了。闻声而来的炊事兵想要搀扶他的上校，却被后者挥手拒绝，只能转而把背上那家伙卸下来。那昏死的人身穿着蓝色军装，这使得炊事兵犹豫是否要将他带进营地去。  
“这是我的人。”卡里略解释。他靠在铁门上休息了片刻，然后命令道：“带他进去，叫医生看看。”  
小个子的炊事兵半背半拖地将佩纳弄进去了。卡里略慢吞吞地沿着边缘的栅栏走进去，一一向对他问好的士兵回礼。他有些后悔忘记提醒炊事兵把那家伙的蓝色军装扒下来，以免惹出麻烦。  
不过他只是个医生罢了。卡里略想，这家伙甚至没能在他已经半只脚踏进地狱的情况下踹他一脚来上一枪。多遗憾啊，总督政府失去了一个好机会。  
卡里略不是那群被军装的颜色蒙蔽双眼的蠢货。一个人是否该死，与他穿的什么衣服有什么关系呢？在革命者这一边，卡里略同样见过无数身披罪恶却高喊理想的道德家，他们的靴底沾满马粪、泥浆、精液、呕吐物和鲜血，他们脖子上黄金的十字架却亮得好像太阳。  
至于他刚背回来的那个，遗憾地不是其中之一。卡里略清楚，那人更像是误入猎场的一头鹿。卡里略用指节按压自己的颞部，躬身钻进自己的帐篷。虽然他没少射杀过这一类可怜的动物，但这次，他决定将枪口抬高半寸。当然在此之前，他需要一点烟草或者酒精来振奋精神。


End file.
